villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alan Yates
Faye Daniels: You're wasting film! What are you going to do with this, make a porn movie? Alan Yates: Hey, that's not a bad idea! We'll call it Jungle Jollies! Alan Yates is arguably the main antagonist of the extremely controversial Italian exploitation film, Cannibal Holocaust - although he and his crew ended up killed he was completely unsympathetic when documentary footage revealed the truth about what he and his crew mates were really doing. Alan was a director who toured the world alongside his crew (made up of three friends) - he was ruthless and racist with signs of sociopathy, often he would film as he and his crew deliberately created atrocities so as to make a profit from the footage: he would film such unforgivable acts as rape, murder and torture with the aim of becoming famous - he also viewed the natives as "monkeys" and horribly abused them all. Alan and his crew however would make a fatal mistake when they attempted to cause mayhem in the Amazon jungle - attacking a group of peaceful villagers and forcing them into huts which they proceeded to burn, filming while the terrified natives tried to escape (some had burned to death): after destroying the village Alan and his crew moved on to track down the mysterious "tree people" - a tribe that was said to engage in cruelty an cannibalism. Knowing that the tribe would only attack if provoked Alan and his crew captured a woman from the tribe and gang-raped her, filming the scene - at this point the female of the group (Faye Daniels) began to see Alan and his friends for what they truly were and called them all "bastards" - trying to fight them off but simply being tossed aside. Later on Alan films as the woman they had raped is found impaled to a wooden pole as punishment by the "savage" tribe - Alan and his crew show zero remorse and even smirk (aside from Faye, who is visibly distressed). However the "tree people" had had enough of Alan and his crew and soon ambushed them, managing to spear one of Alan's friends (Jack) - who Alan simply shoots while recording as the tribe castrate him and tear his body apart before devouring him - Mark then films as Faye is captured, raped and beaten to death by the frenzied tribe: this is the first time Alan actually shows concern but is convinced to go along with the film. Finally Alan meets his own demise when the tribe swarm him, the camera falls to the ground as Alan's bloodied head falls to the ground and the footage cuts out. After viewing the footage the directors decide to have the footage burned and the movie ends with one of the scientists (who had viewed the footage) asking himself who the true savages were.. Personality Alan Yates was arrogant, racist and above all else a violent sociopath who saw other humans as little more than victims to be filmed in order to earn him infamy as a director, his documentaries were almost always staged and he had no problem in paying people to commit atrocities or engaging in such actions himself if he felt it would "improve" his documentaries - he was also a sadist, as he was seen grinning and laughing during scenes of intense violence (including rape and murder). Alan Yates was also likely insane as he happily videotaped the deaths of his own friends instead of trying to flee (though he did show objection to Faye's death at first, until Mark convinced him to continue) - his obsession with bloodlust would be his demise and ironically his final victim would be himself. Note There are times in the film where I state that Alan is filming but he shares the role with Mark and Jack - so some of the claims may be erronous and I apologise in advance for confusion: regardless of who was filming the scenes hower Alan was still the director and thus had the most input in what the group did (though they were all guilty of committing major crimes). Category:Horror Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Rapists Category:Xenophobes Category:Deceased Villains Category:Torturer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Mature Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Male Villians Category:Complete Monster Category:Snuff filmer Category:Defiler